


거울 속 한줄기의 빛

by rusblk_translate (rusblk)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe, Slavery
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusblk/pseuds/rusblk_translate
Summary: 미러버스 AU. 걸 일림 개랙은 항상 두려움과 공포의 대상이었지만, 다른 우주에서 온 이상한 테란이 그를 연인으로 착각했을 때, 개랙은 그가 거쳐왔을 수도 있는 인생을 언뜻 본다.Seraphtrevs님의 "A Light in the Mirror"의 번역입니다.





	거울 속 한줄기의 빛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Light in the Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284993) by [Seraphtrevs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphtrevs/pseuds/Seraphtrevs). 



> 주의사항: 이 팬픽에 논콘은 없지만 노예제를 포함합니다. 하지만 길이 조금 울퉁불퉁하니 주의해서 읽어주세요.
> 
> “크로스오버” 에피소드의 AU입니다. 같은 기본 바탕에서 조금 흔들었습니다. 따라가기 그렇게 힘들지는 않을 것입니다.

그 테란은 익숙한 느낌이었다.

이것 자체는 그렇게 놀랄 일이 아니었다. 개랙에게는 모든 테란들이 똑같이 보였다. 하지만, 이 테란은 너무 특이해서 기억이 더 선명해야 했을 것 같았다. 그의 신체적인 특징이 이상한 것은 아니었다: 어두운 머리카락, 황갈색 피부, 매력적으로 보일 수 있는 고운 얼굴선 - 그런 종류를 좋아한다면. 그를 다르게 만든 것은 그가 깨끗하고, 몸차림이 단정하고, 건강했다는 점이다. 그는 또한 이상한 옷을 입고 있었다; 그것은 목과 어깨까지는 파란색이고 그 아래로는 검정색이었다. 그러나 이 테란이 나타낸 차이는 단순히 미적인 것만을 넘어섰고, 개랙이 그 차이에 손을 대기까지 잠깐의 시간이 걸렸다: 그는 대부분의 테란이 가진 부서지고 닫힌 표정을 짓지 않았다. 그에게는 존엄이 있었다.

개랙은 잠시 동안 유치장의 감시 화면으로 그를 지켜보았다. 그는 의자에 앉아 발을 탁탁 두드리고 있었다. 종종, 그는 일어서서 방 안을 천천히 걸었다. 대부분의 테란은 공포에 질려 움츠리거나, 그들의 운명을 받아들이고 웅크려 있을 것이었다. 개랙은 공포를 받아들일 시간을 주었을 때 죄수들이 더 고분고분해진다는 것을 알아냈지만, 이 경우에는 적용되지 않는 듯했다. 그는 오히려 초조해 보였다.

그는 한 시간쯤 전 허공에서 나타난 이상한 셔틀을 통해 정거장에 도착했다, 두 명의 클링온이 셔틀로 전송해서 이 테란과 감독관으로 착각한 여자를 발견했다. 실수는, 클링온들이 정거장에 연락해서 감독관이 정거장을 떠난 적이 없다는 것을 알아내자 바로 밝혀졌다. 그녀는 클링온에게 이방인들을 정거장으로 데려오라고 명령했다. 그들이 도착하자, 그녀는 그들을 심문하기 전까지 분리된 유치장에 넣어 두었다. 개랙은 감독관이 여자에게 질문하는 동안 테란을 심문하기 위해 불려왔다.

개랙은 문을 열기 전에 잠시 준비할 시간을 가졌다. 그는 무엇을 마주치게 될지 확신은 없었지만, 이것이 평범한 심문과는 다를 것을 이미 알았다. 그는 경계를 갖추고 있었지만 다음에 일어난 일은 그가 절대 예견할 수 없는 일이었다. 그 테란은 그를 보았을 때 무릎을 꿇고 자비를 빌거나, 소리지르거나, 반항적으로 노려보지 않았다. 대신, 안심하는 듯한 표정이 그의 얼굴을 스쳤다. “일림!” 그가 말했다.

개랙은 굳었다. 그는 몇 년 동안이나 그의 이름으로 불리지 않았다. 이 테란이 어떻게 그것을 알았을까? 그리고 어떻게 이 테란이 _그를_ 알았을까? 그가 물어보기도 전에, 테란은 그의 품 안에 뛰어들어 입술에 키스했다.

“너를 봐서 얼마나 기쁜지 말할 수도 없어,” 그가 입을 떼고 말했다. “소령님과 나는 회담에서 돌아오고 있었고, 우리가 웜홀을 지나왔을 때, 정거장이 _베이조_ 를 돌고 있는 걸 발견했어. 그리고 이 클링온들이 전송돼서, 그들이 키라 소령님을 알고 있는 듯 행동했지 – 사실, 그들은 그녀를 다소 두려워하고 있는 것처럼 보였어, 이상하게도. 어쨌든, 그들은 잠시 동안 우리를 존중하는 듯이 대했고 우리를 정거장까지 호위하겠다고 했는데, 어떤 전갈을 받고 갑자기 차가워졌어. 우리가 도착하자, 그녀를 휙 데려가 버리고 나를 이 방에 데려왔어, 그리고 한 시간 넘게 아무도 나한테 한 마디도 안 해 줬어. 그녀를 봤어? 괜찮대?”

개랙은 완전히 당황했다. 테란은 그에게 아주 신경쓰이게 달라붙었다, 그의 팔이 개랙의 어깨 위에 얹혀 있었다. 더욱 이상한 것은, 개랙이 그의 손이 테란의 엉덩이에 가 있는 것을 발견했다는 점이다; 그게 어떻게 그렇게 됐는지는 알지 못했다. “그녀는 괜찮아,” 그가 마침내 말했다.

“휴, 그건 안심이네.” 테란이 말했다. 그는 약간 뒤로 물러섰다. “그래서 여기 무슨 일이 일어난 거야? 왜 정거장이 이동한 거지? 넌 왜 이런 옷을 입고 있고?” 그가 그의 제복을 가리키며 말했다. “이거 갑옷이야?”

개랙은 그 자신을 어떻게 해야 될지 아직도 확신할 수 없었다. “이건 내 제복이야,” 그가 더듬거리며 말했다.

“난 미래로 여행한 거지, 맞지?” 테란이 말했다. “셔틀이 시공간 이상현상을 지나왔고, 그게 네가 날 보고 그렇게 입을 벌리고 있는 이유야. 내가 얼마나 사라져 있었어? 넌 그렇게 나이들어 보이지 않는데 – 하지만 여전히, 난 항상 카다시안들이 얼마나 나이가 많은지 알아보는 걸 어렵게 느꼈어. 카다시안들이 정거장을 다시 점령한 거야?”

개랙은 그가 테란을 밀어놓고 제대로 된 심문을 시작해야 된다는 것을 알았다. 또 한편으로는, 이 테란은 이미 말이 많았다. 상황이 알아서 돌아가게 놓아두는 것이 좋을지도 몰랐다. 그건 최소한 그가 스스로에게 한 말이었다; 그건 그에게 닿은 테란이 얼마나 따뜻한지와는 관련 없는 일이었다. “이건 베이조 정거장이야, 카다시아가 조금 영향을 미치고 있기는 하지만.”

“바조란과 카다시안이 함께 일한다고? 난 그게 영영 가능할 거라고 생각하지 못했는데 – 적어도 이번 세기 안에는 말이야. 그건 네 추방이 풀렸다는 뜻인가? 글쎄, 그건 좋은 소식이네, 적어도, 비록 나는 그들이 너를 그렇게 다룬 뒤에도 네가 왜 돌아가고 싶어하는지 이해하지 못했지만 말이야.” 테란은 잠시 동안 말하기를 멈추고 개랙을 응시했다. “그렇게 오래 됐어?” 그가 부드럽게 물었다. “너 지금 한 번도 본 적 없다는 듯이 날 쳐다보고 있는데.”

개랙이 답변을 생각해내기 전에, 문이 열리고 감독관이 들어왔다. 테란의 표정이 다시 밝아졌다. “키라 소령님! 괜찮아서 정말 다행이에요.” 그는 그녀를 위아래로 보았다. “그 엄청난 복장 입고 뭐 하세요?”

감독관이 웃기 시작했다. “그녀가 맞아 – 너는 _정말_ 거만하구나,” 그녀가 말했다. 그녀는 개랙을 불렀다. “넌 심문을 그만둬도 돼 – 내가 이미 무슨 일인지 알아냈어. 다만 인정해야겠네, 네 심문 방식은 꽤 흥미롭네,” 그녀가 킬킬 웃으며 말했다. “어떻게 됐어?”

“심문?” 테란이 혼란스러운 듯 개랙을 바라봤다. “일림 – 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 거야?”

감독관이 다시 웃었다. “‘ _일림_ _’?_ 오, 갈수록 흥미로워지네!”

“당신은 키라 소령이 아니지,” 테란이 말했다, 하지만 그는 이미 답을 알고 있는 듯했다.

“그리고 따라잡았네! 아니, 난 키라 네리스 _소령_ 이 아니야. 난 키라 네리스 _감독관_ 이고, 이건 내 부사령관 걸 개랙이야. 넌 다른 사람과 착각했나 보구나.”

테란은 개랙에게 다시 혼란스러운 시선을 던지고 한 발짝 물러섰다.

“난 궁금해,” 감독관이 말했다. “커크 함장이 누군지 알아? 다른 네리스는 그를 모른대.”

이해한 표정이 테란의 얼굴을 스쳤다. “응, 들어 본 적 있어. 최근에 당신네 트랜스포터에 문제가 생겼나?”

감독관이 미소지었다. “그렇진 않았지만, 발상은 맞았어.”

그 트랜스포터 사고, 개랙이 생각했다. 당연하지. 이 테란은 다른 우주에서 왔다 – 그게 그의 이상한 생각들과 그가 개랙을 안다고 생각했던 것을 설명해 주었다.

“너네 커크는 대단한 사람이었어,” 감독관이 말했다. “그 때문에, 테란 제국의 지도자들이 자유와 평등의 개념을 받아들였고, 덕분에 그들을 끌어내리고 사람들을 노예로 만들기 아주 쉬워졌지.”

“테란이 노예라고?” 그가 힘없이 말했다.

“그래,” 감독관이 말했다, 그녀는 명백히 즐기고 있었다. “너에게는 안된 일이지만, 동맹은 테란의 실수에서 배운 바가 있었고 너희 우주에서의 다른 간섭을 막기 위해 모든 트랜스포터의 구조를 변경했어. 너희 둘이 어떻게 슬그머니 빠져나왔는지는 모르겠어. 아마 너흴 사형시켜야겠지; 너희 우주에서 온 누군가를 발견하면 따라야 할 규정이 그래. 그렇게 하지 않으면 내 상사들과 문제가 생길까 걱정돼.”

그녀는 웃기 전에 테란이 잠시 공포에 질릴 시간을 주었다. “그냥 농담이야 – 난 내 상사들이 뭐라 생각하든 전혀 신경쓰지 않아. 이건 내 정거장이고, 내가 규칙을 만들어. 난 확실히 다른 네리스를 처형할 생각이 없어; 우리 우주에서 그렇게 사랑스럽고, 영민한 젊은 여성을 뺏는 건 죄가 될 거야. 너는 달라, 넌 버려도 돼.”

 _난 그를 숨겨줄 수 있어_ _,_ 개랙이 생각했다. 감독관은 항상 처형을 그의 몫으로 남겨두었다; 그는 그저 그녀에게 그가 죽었다고 말하고 그를 다른 안전한 곳에 둘 수 있었다. 그러나 그가 왜 그러고 싶어해야 하는가? 그 생각이 어디서 온 거지?

그가 그 문제를 더 생각하기 전에 감독관이 다시 말했다. “그런데, 다른 네리스는 네가 겸손함에서 배울 것이 있다고 생각하더라고. 그리고 난 내 자신을 항상 의심하지 않아.” 그녀가 개랙을 향해 돌아셨다. “일을 시켜. 네가 그를 약간 더 ‘심문’하고 싶으면, 지금 해. 넌 너무 딱딱해 – 너도 좀 재미를 봐야지.” 그 말을 끝으로, 그녀는 어슬렁거리며 방을 나갔다.

“그게 무슨 뜻이야?” 테란이 물었다.

개랙은 그가 대답할 수 없는 것을 알았으므로 방을 떠났다. 그의 클링온 심복, 텔록이 바깥에 배치되어 있었다. “저걸 오도에게 데려가서 일을 시켜.” 개랙은 빠르게 떠났지만, 테란이 방에서 끌려나오며 그의 이름을 소리치는 것을 듣지 않을 만큼 빠르지는 않았다. 그는 돌아보지 않았다.

그 날의 나머지 동안 개랙은 광석 처리 구역을 피하고 대신 선실 안에서 보고서를 작성하는 것을 택했다. 그 일은 정신을 멍하게 했고, 그건 그가 필요로 한 것이 아니었다. 그는 일어난 일에 대해 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 그건 잠시 동안은 효과가 있었지만, 그가 아무리 노력해도, 그는 이상한 테란으로 생각이 돌아가는 것을 멈출 수 없었다.

그는 그를 봐서 행복하다고 말했다. 어떤 이도 그에게 그렇게 말해준 적이 없었다. 그가 상호작용한 모든 이들은 그를 증오하거나 두려워했다 – 대부분은 둘 다였다. 그의 어머니조차도 그를 좋아하지 않았다. 그녀는 그가 태어난 날이 어떻게 그녀 인생에서 최악이었는지 말하기를 좋아했다. 그녀는 어떤 군 고위관료에게 강간당했고 임신을 중단할 수 없었다는 사실을 저주했다. 그녀가 왜 요람에 누운 그를 질식시키지 않았는지는 그녀와 개랙 모두에게 수수께끼였다.

그는 그가 마지막으로 이름으로 불린 시점을 기억하지 못했고, 그는 확실히 그것이 그런 애정과 따뜻함으로 불리는 것을 들은 적이 없었다. 다른 일림은 그와 아주 다름이 틀림없었다. 그는 그의 삶이 어땠을지 궁금했다. 그는 모두에게서 사랑받았을까, 아니면 이 남자에게서만 그랬을까? 그는 이렇게 명백한 헌신을 얻기 위해 무엇을 했을까? 그는 무의식적으로 손가락을 입술에 가져다 댔다. 테란은 아주 부드럽고, 아주 따스했다.

그는 그것을 떨쳐냈다. 그런 것들을 추측하는 것은 무용했다; 이 우주가 그가 살고 있는 곳이었고, 그는 스스로가 있을 장소를 개척했다. 그 장소에는 테란 연인을 위한 자리는 없었다, 그들이 아무리 따뜻하더라도. 그는 그런 종류의 타락에 빠지는 사람이 아니었다; 그것은 감독관의 약점이었고 결국에는 그녀의 파멸이 될 터였다. 개랙에게는 이루기로 마음먹은 야망이 있었다.

밤에, 개랙은 그가 테란에게 무슨 일이 일어났든 신경쓰지 않는다고 스스로를 설득했다. 어쨌든 그는 이번 주 안에 죽을 것 같았다. 그는 중노동에 익숙해 보이지 않았다. 그게 아마 최선일 것이다. 그는 잠에 들었고 꿈을 꾸지 않았다; 그는 오래전에 꿈에서 벗어나도록 훈련했다.

* * *

다음 날, 그는 광석 처리 구역을 순찰하는 원래대로의 일과로 돌아왔다. 밤의 휴식은 그에게 도움이 되었다; 그는 전날을 떨쳐버리고 그것을 특이한 일로 무시했다. 테란은 역겹고, 기만적인 생물이다, 그가 스스로를 환기시켰다. 그는 방심하고 있을 때 당했지만, 다시는 그런 일이 일어나지 않게 할 것이다.

또는 스스로에게 그렇게 말했다. 늦은 오후쯤, 그는 몇 가지 일을 상의하러 오도를 찾아 나섰다. 그는 감독이 열정적으로 한 테란을 체벌하고 있는 것을 발견했다. 이상한 일은 아니었다. 보통이라면 그는 아무 생각도 하지 않았을 테지만, 이 테란은 _그의_ 테란이었다. 그는 바닥에 누웠고, 옷가지가 찢어지고 더러워져 있었다. 그는 의식을 잃은 듯 보였다. 오도는 그의 갈비뼈를 차고 있었다.

“멈춰!” 개랙이 말했다. “뭘 하는 거야?”

“이 놈은 건방지게 굴었어요,” 오도가 말했다. “그에게 복종을 가르치는 중입니다.”

“글쎄, 무의식중에 뭔가 배우긴 힘들겠지, 안 그래?” 개랙이 날카롭게 말했다. 그는 테란 옆에 꿇어앉아 두 손가락을 목에 가져다 대고 맥박을 느꼈다. 그는 아직 살아있었지만 심하게 맞았다. “왜 때리고 있었어?” 그를 살피는 동안 물었다.

“그놈은 뒤처지고 있었어요. 빨리 움직이라고 했는데 저를 무시했어요. 매질이 덜 게으르게 되도록 설득할 수 있을거라고 생각했는데, 제가 틀린 것 같군요.”

그는 테란의 어깨 아래에 팔을 넣고 일으켜 세웠다. 그의 눈은 움푹 파이고 피부는 메말랐다. “탈수상태잖아, 멍청아,” 개랙이 말했다.

“언제부터 테란의 복지에 신경쓰셨습니까?”

 _아주 좋은 질문이야_ _._ “너는 언제부터 상관에게 말대꾸를 했지?” 개랙이 맞받아 쏘아붙였다. “내가 어제 하루 종일 뭘 했는지 알아? 이 정거장이 얼마나 비효율적인지 써놓은 보고서를 검토했어. 우린 현재보다 두 배의 광석을 생산해야 해. 문제가 뭘지 내 머리를 굴려봤고, 찾은 것 같아. 너는 신체적 요구가 없는 무슨 괴짜인 걸 알지만, 실제 살아있는 것들은 음식, 물, 휴식이 필요해. 이해하나, 아니면 네 뇌도 다른 부분처럼 흐물흐물한가?”

오도는 당황했고, 개랙이 노리던 바였다. “죄송합니다,” 그가 말했다. “장담컨대, 그들은 물과 음식을 적당히 받았습니다. 그런데 이놈은 처음부터 건방지게 굴었습니다. 어제 제게 말했던 태도를 보셨어야 하는데요.”

“이름이 뭔데?”

“그는 지명이 없다고 했습니다.”

“그의 지명을 물어본 게 아니야 - 이름을 물어봤지. 간단한 질문도 대답 못 하나, 아니면 내 생각보다 훨씬 위험할 정도로 무능한가?”

“아닙니다,” 오도가 말했다.

“아니, 네가 무능하지 않다는 거야; 아니, 간단한 질문도 대답 못 한다는 거야?”

“전 무능하지 않습니다,” 오도가 허둥대며 말했다. “그의 이름은 - 예, 기억합니다. 줄리안 바시어요.”

“줄리안,” 개랙이 따라했다. 그 소리에 테란의 눈이 퍼뜩 뜨였다. 그들은 금빛 갈색이었고, 초록색 점이 박혀 있었다. 그는 개랙과 잠시 시선을 마주하고 다시 정신을 잃었다. 그의 머리가 개랙의 가슴에 대고 축 처졌다. 개랙은 다른 팔을 그의 무릎 아래에 넣고 그를 들어올렸다. 오도는 그가 미친 듯이 쳐다봤다. 그랬을지도 모른다.

“심문하실 겁니까?” 오도가 주저하며 말했다. “다른 사람이 그를 옮기는 걸 돕게 할 수 -”

“내가 그를 갖고 뭘 할 건지는 네 알 바가 아니야,” 개랙이 말했다. “네가 어떤 바조란 과학자가 우주 잔해에서 긁어모은 슬라임 이상이 아니라는 걸 잘 기억해. 넌 유용한 도구지, 그 이상이 아니야. 주어진 일이나 열심히 해, 아니면 다른 도구를 찾을테니.”

“알겠습니다.”

그 정도면 이 일을 다른 사람에게 말하지 않을 정도로는 겁을 줬을 테다. 개랙은 이게 아마도 결국에는 감독관에게 알려질 것이라는 것을 알았지만, 그가 정확히 뭘 하고 있는지 알아낼 방해 없는 조금의 시간을 기대했다. 그는 정말로 그가 왜 테란을 구해냈는지 알지 못했다; 그는 다만 그가 죽는 것을 볼 수 없었다는 것을 알았다. 그는 팔 안의 남자를 내려다보았다. _줄리안_. 사랑스러운 이름이다.

그는 선실로 돌아서 왔다. 몇몇 클링온 장교들이 그를 봤지만 모두 그에게 충직한 이들이었다; 대부분의 클링온들이 그랬다. 그는 테란을 문 안으로 데려와 소파에 누였다. 운좋게도 그는 방 안에 구급상자를 보관해 뒀다; 그의 직업은 종종 얕은 상처를 남겼고, 그는 정거장의 바조란 의사를 믿지 않았다. 그는 상자를 꺼내 줄리안의 곁으로 돌아왔다.

빠른 하이포스프레이가 탈수를 치료했다; 다른 상처들은 더 많은 관심을 요구했다. 그는 부러진 갈비뼈를 치료하는 동안 그가 가만히 있도록 진정제 하이포스프레이를 놓았다. 그는 할 수 있는 만큼 의료적으로 줄리안의 찢어진 옷을 제거했다 (그는 많은 것들이었지만 강간범은 그 중 하나가 아니었다). 온몸에 벤 상처와 멍이 들어 있었고 개랙은 그 모두를 치료했다. 치료가 끝나자, 개랙은 화장실에서 천과 따뜻한 물이 담긴 대야를 가져왔다. 그는 그가 갖고 있는지도 몰랐던 부드러움으로 테란의 피부에서 때, 피와 땀을 닦아냈다.

그것이 끝나자, 그는 옷을 찾아보았다. 그는 그의 잠옷으로 정했다. 바지는 조금 너무 짧고 셔츠의 어깨는 너무 컸지만, 일단은 괜찮았다. 그는 그를 침실로 옮기고 침대에 눕혔다. 그가 의식을 되찾을 때까지 그곳에 남아 있고 싶은 만큼, 그는 그것이 불가능하다는 것을 알았다. 그는 임무를 절대 실패하지 않는 것의 명성이 있었다; 그것들을 다시 건너뛰는 것은 의심을 살 터였다. 이미 바보같은 방종이었다; 그걸 불리하게 쓸 수 있는 사람들에게 방송해서 상황을 더 나쁘게 만들 필요는 없었다.

사실, 조금의 사전예방을 해야 했다. 그는 뱃지를 쳤다. “개랙에서 텔록.”

텔록이 곧바로 답신했다. “네, 부사령관님?”

“내 선실로 근거리 구속구를 가져와.”

“곧바로 가겠습니다.”

잠시 뒤, 텔록이 손에 구속구를 들고 도착했다. “요청하신 대로입니다.”

다른 말 없이, 텔록이 떠나려고 돌았다. 개랙은 텔록이 좋았다. 그는 칭찬할 만큼 천성적으로 호기심이 부족했다. 이번에는, 그런데, 그는 텔록이 좀 더 흥미를 갖게 해야 했다. “가기 전에, 너와 공유하고 싶은 것이 있어. 그렇지만 조용히 해 줘야겠어. 어제 셔틀로 도착한 테란을 데려왔고, 갖고 있을 거야. 난 그가 이 정거장에서 우리 둘의 미래를 보호하는데 유용할 거라고 생각해.”

그가 의미한 바를 전부 말할 필요는 없었다; 그와 텔록은 종종 감독관을 없애 버리자고 공모했다. “어떻게 말입니까?”

“유명한 트랜스포터 사고에 대해서는 들어봤겠지?”

텔록이 고개를 끄덕였다.

“이 테란은 그 우주에서 왔어, 감독관처럼 생긴 그 여자도 그렇고. 다른 키라가 우리를 돕게 할 수단으로 그를 이용할 수 있을지 몰라.”

텔록이 미소지었다; 보기 좋은 광경은 아니었다. “어떻게 유용할지 알겠군요.”

“물론이야. 진척상황에 대해 알려줄게.”

텔록이 떠났다. 개랙이 한 말은 거짓이 아니었다 - 그는 다른 키라를 이용할 계획을 갖고 있었고, 테란은 아주 잘 유용함을 증명할 수 있었다. 바라건대, 텔록에게 다른 계획을 말하는 것은 아무도 테란 - 줄리안 - 을 여기에 둘 다른 동기를 의심하지 못하게 할 것이다.

그는 침실로 돌아가 구속구의 수신기를 침대 다리 중 하나에 설치하고 수갑을 줄리안의 발목에 채웠다. 그는 거리를 몇 미터로 설정했다. 구속구는 줄리안이 화장실까지 걸어갈 수 있게 하겠지만, 더 멀리는 못 가게 할 것이다. 그는 닿는 곳에 구속구를 망가뜨리는 데 쓸 수 있는 도구가 없는 것을 확인했다. 마지막으로, 그는 빵과 물 한 컵을 복제해서 침대 옆에 두었다; 줄리안은 아마도 배고플 것이고, 그가 음식이 놓인 것을 보면 개랙이 해를 끼칠 생각이 없다고 추측했으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 잠깐 생각한 뒤, 그는 그 감정을 더 드러내야겠다고 생각했다. 그는 패드를 잡고 짧은 메모를 남겼다: _네 상처를 치료했어_ _._ _가능한 한 빠르게 돌아올게_ _._ 그는 잠시 멈췄다가 _일림_ 이라고 서명했다. 그는 조금 짜릿함을 느꼈다.

일을 처리한 뒤, 개랙은 처리 구역으로 돌아왔다. 그는 오도가 금발의 테란 남자와 대화하는 것을 발견했다. 그는 좋은 놈들 중 하나였다 - 조용하고, 진지하고, 순종적이고, 물건을 고치는 데 재능이 있었다. 테란은 기계 중 하나의 토륨 보관실을 업그레이드해야 한다고 설명하고 있었다. 개랙은 필요한 수리를 하라고 시킬 참이었다. 그때 시스코, 감독관이 반한 참을 수 없는 테란 해적이 그의 통제불능인 선원들과 함께 정거장으로 들이닥쳤다. 그는 그 금발 테란이 그의 함선을 고쳐야 한다고 고집을 부렸다. 그의 거만함에 개랙은 이를 갈았지만 그가 할 수 있는 것은 없었다. 그가 감독관을 끌어내린 뒤에 처음으로 내릴 명령은 시스코와 선원들을 에어로크로 밀어내는 것이 될 것이다.

개랙은 그 날의 나머지는 아무 일 없기를 바랐지만, 운 나쁘게도 그렇지 않았다. 그가 저녁에 떠나기 직전에, 그 유용한 테란이 경고한 기계가 폭발했다. 날아간 유탄의 조각이 개랙의 등을 맞췄다. 갑옷이 심각한 상처는 막았지만, 여전히 그의 피부를 뚫고 들어오는 데 성공했고, 그에게 아프고 피나는 자상을 남겼다. 몇몇 테란이 다쳤고 하나는 죽었다. 그것은 극도로 성가셨다; 모든 죽은 테란은 보고서를 필요로 했고, 다친 것들은 생산성을 심각하게 저하시킬 것이었다. 그는 선실로 가는 동안 오도가 난장판을 치우게 했다.

그는 문 안에 들어서자마자 갑옷을 끌렀다. 힙겹게, 그는 상처를 만지기 위해 뒤로 뻗었다; 그의 손은 검게 물들었다. 그가 생각한 것보다 상태가 나빴다. 그것에 신경쓴 나머지 나머지 들어가기 전까지도 침실에 있는 테란을 잊고 있었다. 그는 일어나 침대에 앉아 있었다.

“아 - 안녕,” 줄리안이 어색하게 말했다.

“안녕,” 개랙이 그만큼 어색하게 말했다.

줄리안의 시선이 개랙의 손에 닿았다. “그 피,” 그가 말했다. “다쳤어?”

“등이 찔렸어,” 개랙이 말했다. “기계가 오작동했고 파편에 맞았어.”

“내가 봐 줄 수 있어, 네가 괜찮다면. 나는 의사야.”

그는 가볍게 머뭇거리고 구급상자를 가지러 갔다. 그는 줄리안에게 그걸 넘겨주고, 그의 셔츠를 벗은 뒤 그의 옆에 앉았다. 이것은, 물을 것도 없이, 그가 한 일 중 가장 멍청한 일이었다; 그는 심각하게 자신이 제정신인지 의심하기 시작했다. 그는 등에 줄리안의 부드러운 손길을 느끼고 움찔했다.

“그렇게 심각해 보이진 않아,” 그가 말했다. “동맥을 살짝 건드리긴 했지만 말이야.” 그는 상처 위에 기구를 작동시켰다. “됐어. 다 나았어.”

개랙은 그를 보기 위해 돌았다; 그들의 시선이 잠깐 만났다. 줄리안의 눈은 정말로 두드러지게 예뻤다. 개랙은 돌아서서 일어났다. “씻어야겠어.” 그는 도망치는 것처럼 보이지 않게 하면서 최대한 빠르게 화장실로 걸어갔다, 책상에서 편한 옷을 집기 위해서 잠깐 멈추면서.

그는 샤워실로 들어갔다. 몇 분 내, 그는 깨끗해졌고 다시 옷을 입었다. 침실로 들어가기 전에 그는 잠시 스스로를 정돈하려고 잠깐 멈췄다. 그의 심장은 약간 더 빠르게 뛰었고 그의 뱃속이 두근거렸다. 이건 완전히 이상한 일이었다 - 그는 우주정거장의 부사령관이었지, 사랑에 빠진 남학생이 아니었다. 그는 여기서 통제권을 가진 것은 그였고, 테란은 그가 원하는 대로 해야 하는 그의 것이라는 것을 되새겼다.

“그래서,” 그가 침실로 들어가며 말했다. “일어났군.” 그는 속으로 자신에게 발길질했다 - 멍청한 말들 중에 이걸. _당연히_ 그가 일어났지.

줄리안은 그에게 작게 미소지었다. “그래,” 그가 말했다. “그나저나, 내 이름은 줄리안이야. 우리 제대로 소개하지 않았잖아.”

“내가 여기 데려온 거 기억 안 나?”

그는 고개를 저었다. “마지막으로 기억하는 건 오도가 날 대열에서 끌어내 패는 거였어. 난 꽤 빠르게 정신을 잃었어. 덧붙이자면, 날 꽤 잘 꿰매 놨더라. 꼴이 말이 아니었는데.”

개랙은 퉁명스러운, 애매한 끙 소리를 냈다. 그는 제복 주머니에서 구속구의 열쇠를 가져와 침대로 갔다. “구속구의 범위를 더 긴 거리로 설정할 거야, 하지만 넌 여전히 문으로 갈 수 없어. 어차피 도망치려고 해서 네게 좋을 건 없을걸. 어차피 잡혀서 다시 여기로 돌아와야 할 거고, 그러면 내 기분이 상당히 안 좋아질거야. 이해해?” 줄리안이 끄덕였다. 만족한 채로, 개랙이 구속구를 다시 설정했다. 그는 그가 아직도 배고픈지 물어볼 에정이었지만 그건 또다른 저능아같은 말이었다. 그는 또한 그가 식사를 제공하는 것처럼 보이고 싶지 않았기 때문에, 대신에 그는 이렇게 말했다, “너는 식탁에서 나와 저녁식사를 할 거야.”

그들은 선실의 식사 장소로 이동했다. 줄리안이 앉은 뒤, 개랙은 거실로 나가 줄리안이 닿지 못하는 곳에 열쇠를 잘 숨겼다. 그러고 그는 레플리케이터로 갔다. 무엇을 주문해야 할까? 그는 여전히 줄리안의 안위에 너무 신경쓰는 것처럼 보이고 싶지 않았고, 그러므로 그냥 평소에 먹던 대로 주문해야 할 것이었다. 한편으로는, 줄리안이 그의 입맛을 알고 있는 것도 아니었으므로 줄리안이 좋아할 만한 것을 주문하고 신경쓴 것처럼 보이지 않을 수도 있었다. 당연하게도 그는 테란이 좋아하는 음식을 몰랐다...

그는 두통을 느끼기 시작했다. 왜 모든 것이 갑자기 복잡해진 거지? 그는 바조란 음식으로 결정했다. 모두가 바조란 음식을 좋아했다 - 그들은 무자비한 망나니들이었지만 음식 하나는 잘 했다. 그는 최고급 카나아 중 한 병을 꺼냈다. 줄리안은 개랙이 그걸 겨우 살 정도라는 것도 모를 것이다; 그는 이렇게 간단한 식사에 개랙이 이런 고급품을 낭비할 수 있다는 사실에 감명받을지도 몰랐다.

그는 두 잔의 물, 카나아를 위한 추가의 잔과 함께 접시들을 식탁에 놓았다. 줄리안은 대단한 식욕으로 바로 먹기 시작했다. 그가 먹는 동안, 그의 셔츠가 감질나게 미끄러져 내려갔다. 개랙은 빤히 보지 않으려고 노력했다.

줄리안이 접시를 비운 뒤, 그는 긴 한 모금으로 물을 삼켰다. 개랙은 그에게 카나아를 따라 주었다. “자, 말해봐,” 개랙이 말했다. “처리 구역으로 간 뒤에 어떻게 됐어?”

줄리안이 잔을 받았다. “클링온이 나를 오도 앞으로 끌고갔어. 그는 계속 내게 지명을 물어봤고, 나는 그게 도대체 무슨 소린지 몰라서 그렇게 말했지만 나를 때리기만 했어. 끔찍했어. 또 그는 내가 의사라고 말하자 아주 무례한 말을 했어. 내 쪽의 오도가 특별히 친절한 건 아니지만, 그는 이쪽에 비하면 사교적인 나비 같아. 난 뭘 해야 하는지에 대한 아주 작은 언급도 듣지 못한 채로 일에 던져졌어. 아무도 내게 말하려고 하지 않았지.”

개랙은 미소짓지 않기 위해 카나아를 조금 마셨다; 줄리안은 트라우마가 생기기보다는 화난 것 같았다. 평소라면 테란의 그런 오만을 싫어했겠지만, 줄리안은 꽤나 사랑스러웠다. “아무도 네게 아무것도 말하지 않았다고 - 다른 테란들조차도?”

“아니. 내 생각엔 나와 대화하는 것을 보일까봐 두려웠던 것 같아. 누가 그들을 탓하겠어? 난 이런 끔찍한 취급을 본 적이 없어.”

다른 사람이 줄리안에게 다르게 말해 준 적이 없으므로, 개랙은 마음대로 이야기를 만들어낼 수 있었다. “그래, 끔찍하지. 난 가능한 한 처리 구역을 피하려고 하지만, 내 일 때문에 종종 가야 해. 이 일을 받았을 때 즐겁지 않을 거라는 건 알았지만 이 정거장이 얼마나 심할지 정확히는 몰랐어. 감독관은 잔인한 여자야; 그녀는 테란에게 가는 어떤 지원도 용납하지 않아. 난 이곳저곳에서 할 수 있는 만큼은 하지만, 많은 차이를 만들지 못하는 것 같아. 그녀는 그들의 고통을 즐겨.”

줄리안의 얼굴에 안도가 스쳐갔다. 개랙은 줄리안이 그를 적극적으로 믿어 주어서 생긴 기쁨을 숨기기 위해 다시 카나아를 홀짝였다. “정말 지독해,” 줄리안이 말했다. “난 이곳의 이상함에 적응할 수가 없어; 우리 우주의 키라는 멋진 사람이야. 너네 감독관처럼 끔찍한 사람의 모습으로는 상상하기 힘들어.”

“나는 너의 일림과 많이 달라?” 개랙은 가벼운 질문으로 보이길 바라며 질문했다.

이번에는 줄리안이 카나아를 마시기 위해 멈췄다. “아직 잘 모르겠어.” 그가 잠시 뒤에 말했다.

“너는 그와 연인이지?”

“그래,” 줄리안이 말했다. 그는 갑자기 드러난 어깨를 알아차리고 덮기 위해 셔츠를 올렸다. “그래서 이 정거장에 돌아다니는 또다른 줄리안 바시어가 있나?” 그가 말했다, 명백히 주제를 바꾸면서.

“내가 아는 한은 없어.”

“좋아. 또다른 나를 만나고도 견딜 수 있을지 모르겠어 - 하루치로는 충분히 이상한 일을 겪었어.”

둘다 잠시 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 줄리안이 정적을 깼다. “배은망덕하게 굴려는 건 아닌데, 왜 나를 구해줬는지 궁금해.”

개랙은 그의 끌림을 선언하는 것은 잘 굴러가지 않을 거라고 결정했고, 다른 이야기를 고수했다. “네게 제안할 것이 있어,” 개랙이 말했다. “너는 원래 우주로 돌아가고 싶을 것 같아, 그렇지?”

“당연하지.”

“그리고 나는 무엇보다도 감독관을 처리하고 싶어. 우리가 서로를 도울 수 있을 것 같아. 너희 키라가 우리를 도와줄 거라고 생각해?”

“그녀가 감독관의 자리를 맡기를 바라는 거네,” 줄리안이 말했다.

“빨리 따라잡네. 나는 그녀를 권좌에서 떨어뜨리려고 몇 년 동안 노력했지만, 그녀는 짜증나리만치 끈질겨. 내가 성공한다고 하더라도, 이후에 올 권력싸움은 최소한 달갑지는 않을 거야. 반면, 만약 권력이 내게 자발적으로 건네진다면...”

“알겠어,” 줄리안이 말했다. “그리고 넌 그 이후에 우리가 떠나게 도와주고.”

“그렇지.”

“이 계획에는 그녀가 죽는 것이 들어가겠지,” 줄리안이 말했다.

“그게 문제가 되나?”

“나는 의사야. 내 일은 사람들을 치료하는 것이지, 죽이는 게 아니야.”

처음에 개랙은 뭐라고 말해야 할지 몰랐다. 생에 대한 존중은 그가 자주 마주하는 것이 아니었다. “네가 그녀를 막게 도와주지 않으면, 그녀는 더 많은 테란들에게 상처를 주고 죽이기를 계속할 거야.”

“그건 알았어. 여전히 가볍게 만들 수 있는 결정이 아니야.”

“물론이지,” 개랙이 말했다. “잠시 생각해 봐. 너무 오래 끌지는 말고.”

줄리안이 카나아를 다 마셨다. “이제 어떻게 되지?” 그가 물었다.

“네가 피곤할 거라고 생각해. 휴식을 좀 취해야겠어.”

“어디서? 네 침대에서?”

“네 정조는 안전해, 그게 걱정이라면 말이야.”

그 말은 그에게서 웃음을 끌어냈다. 개랙은 다시 그렇게 되기 위해서 어떻게 해야 하는지 알아내야 할 것이다. “네게는 너무 과한 신뢰인데. 내가 널 공격하고 도망치지 않을거라는 걸 어떻게 알아?”

“내가 구속구를 없애 준다고 제안하지는 않았다는 걸 깨달을 거야. 날 다치게 한다고 해도 멀리 못 가. 그리고 난 네가 집에 갈 수 있는 최선의 기회이야. 왜 그걸 망치려 하겠어?”

“그리고 네가 날 다치게 하지 못할 거라는 건 어떻게 알지?”

“그리고 너는 감독관을 타도하기 위한 _나의_ 최고의 기회이기 때문이야. 난 오랫동안 이런 기회를 기다려 왔고, 네 협조가 필요해. 게다가, 너를 다시 다치게 할 거였으면 왜 치료해주는 수고를 들였겠어?”

줄리안이 잠시동안 고민했다. “널 믿어,” 그가 마침내 결정했다. 그는 일어서서 침실 문으로 걸어갔다. “너만 괜찮다면 샤워를 하고 싶어.”

“물론이야.”

줄리안이 침실로 들어가 문을 닫았다. 잠시 뒤, 개랙은 물 흐르는 소리를 들었다. 그는 정신이 멍해지는 보고서를 봐야겠다고 생각했다 - 무엇이든 옆방에 있는 젖은, 나체의 줄리안에게서 생각을 돌리기 위한 것을. 줄리안은 이십 분이나 되는 뜨거운 물을 썼고, 그건 그 주의 할당을 다 쓴 것이었다. 개랙은 그것이 조금도 신경쓰이지 않는다는 사실에 놀랐다. 그는 침실로 들어가기 전에 삼십 분을 더 기다렸다. 줄리안은 침대에 배를 대고 누워 곤히 잠들어 있었다. 그의 셔츠는 조금 끌려 올라가 등의 피부를 살짝 드러내고 있었다. 그의 머리는 여전히 축축했다.

개랙은 급격한 황홀감으로 벽에 기대어야 했다. 그는 화장실로 들어가 샤워를 틀었다. 남은 것은 찬물뿐이었지만, 그가 필요로 했던 것이어서 괜찮았다. 여전히 흥분을 가라앉히기에는 충분하지 않았기 때문에 그는 빠르게 몇 번의 손놀림으로 해소시켰다.

잠옷을 입은 뒤, 그는 구속구의 열쇠를 가지러 갔다. 그는 범위를 짧은 거리로 조절했고, 다시 열쇠를 숨겼다. 그는 침실로 돌아갔다. 줄리안이 침대의 대부분을 독차지하고 있었지만 개랙은 한쪽에 몸을 끼워넣을 수 있었다. 그는 줄리안이 자는 모습을 얼마동안 지켜보았다; 그의 신뢰를 얻기가 너무 쉬워서 경이로울 지경이었다. 그가 온 우주는 훨씬 밝은 곳임에 틀림없었다. 신뢰가 흔치 않게 얻는 것이 아니라 주어지는 곳일 것이다.

그는 손을 뻗어 손가락으로 볼을 가볍게 쓸었다; 스스로도 어쩔 수 없었다. 줄리안은 한숨을 쉬고 고개를 돌렸지만, 깨어나지는 않았다. 개랙은 그의 등이 줄리안을 향하도록 돌아누웠다. 그 이상으로 가고 싶어지지 않도록. 개랙은 그를 가질 것이고, 그는 줄리안이 기꺼이 하는 것임을 확실히 할 것이다; 어떻게 그걸 달성할지는 알 수 없었지만, 방법을 찾아낼 것이다.

**Author's Note:**

> 옮긴이의 말: 분량이 많은 관계로 퇴고하지 않았습니다. 오타와 번역 제안은 댓글로 부탁드립니다.


End file.
